Air dome is a building formed from one or more special architectural membranes anchored to the ground with intelligent air blowers continuously pump air into the structure and support the main structure. Air dome structures offer great flexibility, and can be used as seasonal, permanent or temporary structures, such as industrial plants, warehouses and sports venues.
Foundation is part of the building, its main function is to transfer the vertical load of the building to the ground. The conventional building foundation is subject to downward pressure, while the foundation of the air dome is subject to the upward and lateral tension of the membrane, such that air dome foundation requires a strong anti-pulling capacity, and a stable and low center of gravity.
The conventional foundation of the air dome is generally formed by pouring concrete, which needs to be deeply dug. In order to resist the pulling tension, the foundation of the air dome has a larger bottom and has to be buried underground. With respect to air dome, which is a of new low-cost, short construction cycle, and environmentally friendly construction, the cost and the construction time of the foundation accounts for a large proportion, and when the air dome is moved, the original foundation is abandoned, which will cause a lot of waste for those air dome with frequent movement.